AG141: Sitting Psyduck
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |michars =Emily, Emily's maids, Emily's chef |local =Emily's mansion |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho, Ash's Grovyle, Ash's Phanpy, May's Squirtle, Jessie's Seviper, James' Cacnea, Emily's Psyduck, Emily's Machop, Emily's Machoke, Emily's Machamp, Emily's Rapidash |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png }} is the 49th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot A Psyduck is running through grass, running away from some Pokémon. The gang is preparing for the trip to Saffron City. The Psyduck (which is wearing a red scarf) falls down the cliff, onto the campfire (which was put off), burning its back and running to water to cool itself down. They do spot it is not very happy, and see a Machop, Machoke and a Machamp arriving. The Psyduck is terrified and goes swimming away, so the three Pokémon follow it. The Psyduck is cornered, so the gang comes to protect it. Machoke grabs it, so Phanpy goes to attack, but is attacked by Machop's Karate Chop. Phanpy uses Rollout attacks Machop. Machamp attacks with Karate Chop, but Phanpy uses Defense Curl, stopping the attack. Phanpy uses Rollout again, knocking Machamp out. The three Pokémon are angry and face Phanpy. They charge, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, so the Pokémon run away. The gang comes to Psyduck, so Ash proposes that they could get it to somewhere safer. Psyduck plays with Phanpy and Brock offers it food, which it eats. May spots the red scarf, so their quest is to return it to its trainer. Meanwhile, a girl is a bit disappointed that Machoke, Machamp and Machop couldn't return Psyduck, so they search for it once more. While the gang walks, Team Rocket spots them, hiding in the trees. Jessie wonders if they have *truly* improved, so Meowth tells her the Psyduck might be the answer - when the boss gets hurt, Psyduck will be there to cheer him up. As they walk, the gang hears from Team Rocket (who is disguised) about grass sledding. James (who hesitates) makes a demonstration - he goes on a board, Jessie pushes him and he goes down in fear. Psyduck is seen to be on the board, so the gang goes as well. Just as they have a good time, Jessie presses a button, so some columns appear - they are bumping into them. As a result, Ash, May, Max and Brock go to the football goal, to end the fun. Meowth comes out of a hole, so he catches the Phanpy and Psyduck. Team Rocket takes Phanpy and Psyduck to their balloon. However, the three Pokémon come, pulling the balloon down. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea. Still, Machop sneaks behind and takes Psyduck from them. Machoke and Machamp use Cross Chop, knocking Team Rocket on the balloon and blasting them off. The three Pokémon now turn to Psyduck. The gang goes to protect it, but the girl who sent the three Pokémon come in the carriage. She comes out and hugs Psyduck. The girl is Emily, who owns the Psyduck. She tells that it gets lost, so she sends her Pokémon to retrieve it, though has no idea why is it running away. They arrive at Emily's mansion. She sees Psyduck dirty and promises to bathe it. Her servants bathe it, she sprays it with a perfume and eats the best food her chef makes. Psyduck does not want to eat this food, despite it ate Brock's food before. Later, May and Ash train their Pokémon - Phanpy uses Rollout and Squirtle uses Water Gun. Psyduck sees all this. Max tells Emily that the Pokémon are battling, though she does not allow Psyduck in such fights. Brock tells her it is a way to communicate with Pokémon - he thinks Psyduck feels empty and lonely inside. Phanpy accidentally rolls to Squirtle, so Psyduck charges to push it away. However, Phanpy rolls more and Ash is hit by the attack instead. Psyduck splashes Ash, so he splashes it as well. Squirtle uses Water Gun to join the fun. Emily sees Psyduck happy, but soon smoke comes to them, revealing Team Rocket, who uses Seviper's Haze and takes Psyduck. Ash sends Grovyle, using Leaf Blade on the rope and freeing Psyduck. Emily catches Psyduck and Grovyle uses Bullet Seed on the balloon, so Team Rocket goes down. Phanpy uses Rollout, damaging Seviper. Emily sees Psyduck dirty, but happy. Cacnea wants to challenge Psyduck to a battle. Cacnea uses Sandstorm, so Psyduck retaliates with Focus Punch, pounding it. Next, it uses Fury Swipes on Seviper, so Meowth uses the same move on it, making a rivalry fight. Psyduck uses Hydro Pump, pushing Meowth away. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Psyduck evades the attacks. Psyduck uses Confusion, pushing Seviper onto Team Rocket. Pikachu blasts them off with Thunderbolt. Psyduck is much happier it battled. Emily tells the gang she was scared, but realizes what Brock meant. Psyduck is hungry, so Emily proposes that everyone eats. Later, Emily thanks them for such an experience and thinks she should go on her own journey. The gang leaves, waving hands at Emily. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Celebi, Deoxys, Mewtwo *The English dub title is derived from the idiom "sitting duck", meaning an easy target. *Emily's Psyduck not liking a life of luxury is similar to the situation of Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull. *This is the last episode where Ash's Phanpy is voiced by Lindsey Warner. Mistakes *In a shot of when Team Rocket appears with their Chimecho balloon, a part of the balloon is colored like their usual Meowth balloon. In the next shot, the balloon is correctly colored pale blue. *In the scene in which the gang lands in the net (after the "pinball game"), Brock and Max disappear for a few shots when May is chasing after them. *When Team Rocket was imagining Giovanni stubbing his toe on the corner of his desk, he appeared to have six toes. *In one scene, the girdle on Emily's Machoke appears to be the same color of its skin. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors